The present invention relates generally to automobile suspension systems and more particularly to devices which provide for the independent adjustment of camber and caster. Some automobiles, such as Ford Mustangs dating from 2005 to the present, hereinafter collectively referred to as “2005+ Mustangs”, are equipped from the factory with MacPherson strut front suspensions. The camber and caster angles for the MacPherson strut suspensions found in the 2005+ Mustangs are fixed at the factory to a set position which reduces maintenance. The MacPherson strut configuration utilized in the 2005+ Mustangs have a strut rod at the top of the strut which mounts to a plate or other attachment assembly within a strut tower of the chassis as known in the art. The OEM upper strut mounting assemblies on these vehicles typically do not allow for camber or caster adjustments, although some vehicles may have mechanisms which allow for camber adjustment, such as slots in the strut tower which allow some camber adjustment.
However, while the fixed camber and caster settings may provide performance which is generally satisfactory for every day commuting purposes, the fixed settings do not provide the performance sought by automotive enthusiasts who desire to use their vehicles in competitive events such as road rallies, road racing, drag racing, etc. These users prefer to have precise control of the handling of their vehicles for the particular application. For example, in road racing, negative camber, where the bottom of the wheel is further out than the top of the wheel, is desirable because it improves tire grip when cornering. However, in drag racing, where maximum straight-line acceleration is desired, the greatest traction is obtained where the wheel has no camber angle and the tire tread is flat on the road.
Moreover, competitive owners frequently lower their vehicles to improve performance, which puts the camber out of the factory specification, which can increase wear on the tires and have a negative impact on handling.
It is also desirable to be to adjust the caster angle, which is the angular displacement between a vertical axis and the pivot line (an imaginary line running through the center of the upper ball joint to the center of the lower ball joint. Improper caster settings make it more difficult to maintain a straight line and can make steering heavier and less responsive. Caster adjustments may correct steering problems, such as causing the vehicle to pull toward the side with less positive caster. Positive caster improves the vehicle's straight line stability, which is a desired quality for drag racing.
Thus, it is desirable to have an apparatus which may be installed to replace the original manufacturer's parts, where the apparatus allows the adjustment of camber and caster in vehicles, such as 2005 and later Ford Mustangs, and other vehicles which have factory pre-set and non-adjustable caster and camber settings